


dear Dairy

by AmandaBeth



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: My take Barbie and most of her sisters write in a dairy about what life has thrown them.





	dear Dairy

Barbie and sisters dear diary

Authors note: This is just my brain for characters in Barbie universe. I will include Barbie, Skipper, Stacie, Chelsea and Kelly. There will be mention of things that happened to other characters and as far as I'm concerned they all are blonde hair and blue eyes Skipper may have a random streak of color that is ok. Barbie is 26 for the record

Disclaimer: I don't own Barbie or any characters Mattel does

BARBIE

Dear diary,  
I'm Barbra Millicent Roberts. I know it's bizzare to write a dairy at twenty six years old but I'm busy and some things have happened in recent years that has affected my sister's and I. Skipper has been having her nightmares again. The younger girls don't know well a lot of things. They know what happened to mom and dad last year shortly after Krissy was born. Oh I forget to tell you my sisters names. Skipper,Stacie, Chelsea, Kelly and Krissy. Krissy isn't old enough to have diary and Kelly and Chelsea are seven and five so sometimes need help with their diaries. Unless Shipper and Stacie want me to read a page they have completely privacy at eleven and almost sixteen they should have it. See Mom and Dad died we don't like talking about that and I know that's responsibilie for Skipper's nightmares it reminds her of are no longer with us brother and sister Tuiti and Tod. Dad forgot the second d when writting birth certificate. It was an accident but it was scary Skipper was just six and the twins where two. No I'm not going to write what happened. Then we discovered are parents had cancer while mom was pregnant with Krissy. I decided to pull Kelly and Krissy away for awhile sense of what happened to our parents and Chelsea then started begging to be in some movies with Skipper, Stacie and I. I don't understand as she used to say it sounded boring. Skipper and Stacie decided they wanted to keep going. I didn't need a four year old to break down on set and Krissy got more active so they have nanny/tutor to look after them. Kelly is learning very well she's five now. She still takes her ballet seriously. I guess Chelsea wanted discraction from our parents death. She's trying few different things she's a little all over place. Skipper and Stacie have come to me and said while it's painful they want there dairies published I will not see it till it is in book. We are all just picking an entry for now for our sisters together dairy book. Yes I miss my parents and two siblings who've perished but I have jobs to do and rascals to look after. Someone is going to have to teach Skipper to drive if I can convince her to get behind the wheel. While it's time for me to go tuck in the little ones.

SKIPPER  
Dear dairy,   
I do really like to write in you. I'm teenager it helps to sort out feelings. I love Barbie so much. I do miss parent and the twins but that's not my nightmares. I'm terrified of loosing sisters I still have. I take lots of pictures and videos so we forever have those memories. I think it was good to remove Kelly and Krissy from the spot light but I wouldn't have said yes to Chelsea but oh well. Some people at school have started calling me orphan and while true my sister has been my legal guardian for a long time and even before that was possible on sets mom and dad gave her permission for anything that had to do with our acting to be her responsibility. I've been having nightmares about Barbie dying and my other sisters and I going to separate orphanages. I sometimes feel like Barbie is really spreading her self thin. I know these are stupid fears and nightmares but they are painful. I've been thru ppl dying and I just don't know what I'd do without Barbie. Stacie wasn't even born when twins died. The twins would be 13 if bad didn't happen when they where two almost 3. I think Mom might have been pregnant at time with Stacie I'm not entirely sure. Stacie still loves soccer and gymnastics. I don't know what Chelsea is doing o suppose trying to be like Barbie yet she never wanted to join in before are parents died. Kelly used to be Barbie's little shaddow not so much anymore but she refused to give up her ballet class. I'm glad she has something she can still go do. Even as baby crawling she'd grab Barbie's ballet shoes and try to put them on. Chelsea was just fussy so mom and dad took care of it. Stacie learned to do forward roll before she could walk. With her gymnastics she is so going to make it to Olympics one day. I remember my first commerical I was 8 and it was fun basically just a lot of posing while someone talked. Barbie gave me big hug afterwards. I really do wish this group of girls would stop calling me orphan. I don't want to bother Barbie with it it seems so trivial though is annoying. Yes I still go to high school with other students though on days I film a project tutors come to set. Stacie goes to middle school. Now Krissy isn't in school yet she seems to calm for baby sometimes and Kelly and Chelsea are homeschooled. It just works for our family some of us go to school sometimes. Stacie be lost without that social interaction and up until two months ago I was very happy in school. Bullies suck. 

 

STACIE  
Hey dairy,  
I really wanted to do this. I'm 11 and Barbie said dairy is good when sad of confused. Honestly I'm not. I do miss my parents and hear Skipper's screaming which stops as soon as Barbie has held Skipper after a nightmare. I have good life soccer, gymnastics, ocasional ballet class so not my thing but once in awhile it's helpful for gymnastics and acting. So what if my oldest sister is my legal guardian. Whitney and Janet my two best friends knew my life situation was different and that I spent a lot of time with my big sisters. I like so don't know why Skipper won't tell Barbie about bullying at her school I hear what she screams in her sleep. I love my sisters. Barbie is amazing. Skipper is sweet and really good with a camera. Chelsea is a mess but I love her for that. Kelly is funny and beast at ballet. It's just something Kelly has talent for. Yes I'm implying something but shhh. Krissy is playful rarely fusses. She's so going to be my shaddow once she can walk I just know it. I know my energy is confusing sometimes but I don't care. I'm in 6th grade. I have everything I need in life. I know Barbie and Skipper worry about doing something wrong but they are amazing this is our life. We all love each other so much. 

CHELSEA

My name is Chelsea I am 7 yrs old. I like to go to park. I thought acting be boring but I liked being in movie. I really don't get why we all can't be in one together maybe one day when Kelly and Krissy are older. Kelly used to act in movies it started one day when Barbie baby sat her. She hasn't been in one in a little bit. It just is. She's so gooood at ballet she's is just 5 and gets way up in relevé I don't. I don't know what I like so I try everything. Movies are fun. I like following my big sisters. My tutor smells funny but she's good at teaching me. Sometimes I feel sad mom and dad died. It's not often I'm 7. I don't like it when big sisters cry they try to do it privately in days they have nothing to do. I know when Barbie or Skipper been crying because I get cookie when they are done. Stacie seems to kind of know why they crying j don't think it's just mommy and daddy. But Stacie says she doesn't fully know and even if she did know everything about it it's not her place to tell. Pooey. Skippers been moody for last couple of months my tutor taught me that word and I don't like that though I love her. I know Barbie said to wrote out my feelings but I don't know what I'm feeling. Today it is like I is walking in clouds. I am feeling nothing today nothing. I don't feel happy or sad. Many days sense they died I don't feel. I don't know how to feel right now but I know in day or two I will feel happy or sad. But right now I am in clouds of nothing. 

 

KELLY

I Kelly I is 5. I still learn to write and type. My tutor help me type my entry today. I feel sad and happy and that ok. No one's completely happy. Barbie is worried I had help with that word. Skipper is angry. I don't know why. I don't think it's cause of things Barbie thinks it is. I don't know why. She may also be scared. I can tell when Stacie hasn't gotten sleep cause Skipper work her. I don't get woken up by loud sounds. Stacie may say she happy but I don't think so. She just busy. She has been scared being lonely and not busy sense we no longer has mommy and daddy. I don't think Stacie know she doin it. Chelsea mood has been everywhere. I don't like it when she has blank stare it like she not really here. Baby Krissy crys lots when Barbie not here. No I not say. That for baby sitter to tell if she wants. I know it cause she don't know if Barbie be back. Barbie is closest thing Krissy has to mommy. I know she be back. I use my sad feelings into dance. I still take my ballet very serious. But I also now take jazz and tap great to get rid of why me angry feelings. My friend Chelsie not my sister says I not talk as much as used to. I don't want to. It's just not fair that I had to loose mommy and daddy. This hard but I want talk bout it here. I angry I sad. Barbie said they had something called cancer. Daddy died when mommy was about 5 months pregnant with Krissy. Mommy was clearly very sick all thru time pregnant with Krissy. Mommy hanged on till Krissy was born but after that her strength was all gone. I heard beeping from waiting room where I waited for Barbie. So not fair. But I glad she hanged on for Krissy I love my little sister. I love all my sisters even though I no has parents. I happy,sad and angry and I admit it. I am happy to be so loved and to be in my dance classes. And sad and mad that I lost parents and not in same position as my friends. And kind of angry at my biggest sisters for lying to each other and each other.   
Tutors note: Kelly was crying from time she explained how parents died from what she knew. I think she remembers everything from day Krissy was born.


End file.
